


A person you love the most

by hasanaheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, I love seventeen 96liners!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: Junhui adalah tipe laki-laki yang perhatian dan karena itu dia disayangi oleh semua orang, khususnya teman-temannya. Tapi Soonyoung, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon saling menunjukkan dirinya masing-masing sebagai orang yang paling diperhatikan oleh Junhui. Jadi, adakah orang yang paling diperhatikan olehnya? Apa orang itu salah satu dari mereka bertiga?





	A person you love the most

Ruang latihan nomor tiga di dalam gedung Pledis Entertainment saat itu sedang dipakai oleh performance team, salah satu unit dari boy group asal Korea yang bernama Seventeen, yang sedang membuat koreografi untuk comeback mereka. Sudah hampir lima jam mereka berada di sana dan terus menari tanpa jeda. Lama kelamaan mereka semua mulai terlihat lelah sehingga Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mematikan musik dari speaker setelah mereka berhasil merampungkan setengah dari koreografi yang akan mereka presentasikan pada teman-teman segrup mereka yang lain.  
“Oke, saatnya istirahat!” kata Soonyoung yang kemudian berjalan ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil segelas air.  
Terdengar helaan napas lega dari tiga orang anggota performance team lainnya setelah mendengar kata istirahat dari bibir Soonyoung.  
“Makasih, Kak! Gue mungkin akan pingsan kalau Kakak engga membiarkan kami istirahat,” kata Minghao yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding kaca sambil mengatur napasnya.  
Kening Soonyoung berkerut karena kata-kata Minghao itu. “Lo bercanda ya? Lo kan engga selemah itu.”  
Minghao buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk merespon. “Iya, tapi gue lupa sarapan tadi pagi jadi…”  
“Hah?! Kakak seharusnya sarapan!” Chan memotong kalimat Minghao. Wajahnya tampak terkejut setelah mengetahui hal itu, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung dan Junhui. Bagi mereka sarapan sangat penting, apalagi mereka selalu berlatih koreografi yang akan menguras banyak tenaga. Jadi, merupakan hal yang wajar jika mereka bertiga merasa khawatir terhadap anggota termuda mereka yang berasal dari China itu.  
Minghao meringis sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan perasaan bersalah. “Iya, gue tahu. Maaf… gue engga akan begitu lagi,” katanya.  
“Ya udah, yuk, kita cari makan sekarang!” ajak Chan sambil menarik tangan Minghao, memintanya untuk berdiri dan pergi bersamanya untuk mencari makan.  
Minghao mengangguk. Dia dan Chan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah berpamitan dengan Soonyoung dan Junhui yang masih betah berada di sana.  
“Jun, lo engga mau makan siang?” tanya Soonyoung saat dua anggota termuda mereka telah pergi.  
Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih duduk nyaman di lantai sambil meminum air mineral dari botol. “Lo gimana?” tanyanya kemudian.  
Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya juga untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Gue masih harus latihan beberapa gerakan lagi…”  
“Gue tungguin,” Junhui memotong kalimat Soonyoung dengan cepat.  
Soonyoung tertawa kecil setelah mendengar keputusan Junhui itu. “Lo engga perlu…”  
“Engga apa-apa kok,” lagi-lagi Junhui memotong kalimatnya.  
Soonyoung menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan temannya itu karena Junhui bisa sangat menjadi keras kepala jika mendapatkan penolakan terus menerus. “Ya udah. Terserah lo aja,” katanya.  
“Oke.”  
Setelah itu, Soonyoung berjalan kembali ke arah speaker untuk menyalakan musik kembali. Saat dia hendak kembali ke tengah-tengah ruangan untuk berlatih koreografi, tiba-tiba saja Junhui berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Soonyoung untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja hal tersebut mengejutkan leader dari performance team itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. “Heh! Lo ngapain?”  
“Tadi lo bilang terserah gue kan?” bukannya menjawab, Junhui malah bertanya balik pada Soonyoung sambil menaruh dagunya di atas bahu kanan ketua performance team itu.  
“Tapi lo mengganggu gue, Jun,” kata Soonyoung dengan nada tak senang. “Gue engga bisa latihan nih.”  
“Gue cuma mau lo istirahat sebentar sama gue,” balas Junhui dengan santai. Dia bahkan mengerakkan badan Soonyoung yang masih di pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara perlahan.  
“Sambil gerak-gerak engga jelas kayak gini?!”  
Junhui tertawa kecil setelah mendengar tebakan Soonyoung itu. “Engga. Gue cuma mau membuat lo sedikit rileks aja” katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada temannya itu.  
Kali ini ganti Soonyoung yang tertawa kecil. Dia cukup tersentuh dengan perhatian Junhui terhadapnya. “Makasih. Lo emang baik, Jun,” katanya sambil tersenyum pada bayangan Junhui di dinding berkaca di ruangan itu.  
“Sungkan banget lo!” kata Junhui sambil membalas senyumannya itu. “Ngomong-ngomong, gue udah siapin bekal makan siang dan jus stroberi tadi pagi. Kita makan bareng yuk!” tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung, lelaki itu langsung menarik lengan temannya ke sebuah meja yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi secara berhadap-hadapan sambil Junhui membuka tasnya.  
Mata Soonyoung terbuka lebar setelah melihat makanan dan minuman yang telah dibawa oleh Junhui. “Kenapa gue engga tahu lo membuat ini semua?” tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia tahu kalau Junhui bisa memasak tapi dia tidak melihat kalau temannya itu sedang mempersiapkan itu semua di asrama sebelum mereka pergi untuk latihan.  
“Karena lo bangun kesiangan hari ini jadi lo engga lihat gue masak ini semua,” kata Junhui. Dia mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan sumpit lalu mengarahkannya ke Soonyoung. “Nih, makan!”  
“Ah~” Soonyoung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima makanan itu. Lagi-lagi matanya terbuka lebar saat dia mengunyah kimbab di mulutnya. “Wah, rasanya enak banget!” serunya dengan wajah berseri-seri.  
“Makasih. Gue senang lo suka masakan gue,” kata Junhui sambil tersenyum lebar.  
“Giliran lo sekarang,” Soonyoung kemudian mengambil sepotong daging ayam yang kemudian diarahkannya ke Junhui. “Nih!”  
“Ah~” kini giliran Junhui yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima makanan itu.  
Mereka berdua kemudian saling menyuapi secara bergantian sambil tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan sikap mereka sendiri yang sebenernya terlihat menggelikan bagi sebagian orang, tapi mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Yang mereka pedulikan saat itu adalah makan siang mereka dan keberadaan mereka satu sama lain.  
“Junie, lo bisa – eh! Ngapain kalian?” tiba-tiba suasana mereka terusik oleh Wonwoo, teman segrup mereka dari hip-hop team, yang datang begitu saja. Pemandangan saling menyuapi itu cukup membuatnya terkejut tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.  
“Lagi makan. Mau gabung?” ajak Junhui ketika Wonwoo sudah berdiri di sampingnya.  
“Boleh, tapi nanti,” jawab Wonwoo. “Junie, bantuin gue, plis. Keluar sebentar yuk!” katanya sambil menarik tangan Junhui yang masih asik menyantap makan siangnya bersama Soonyoung.  
“Lo engga bisa ngomong di sini aja?” tanya Soonyoung pada Wonwoo. Dia merasa keberatan jika Junhui pergi. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal makan sendirian.  
Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Engga. Agak pribadi,” jawabnya yang kemudian membuat Soonyoung cemberut.  
Sebenarnya Junhui tidak ingin pergi karena dia masih menyantap makan siangnya tapi dia merasa tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Wonwoo. Dia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. “Nanti gue balik lagi,” katanya pada Soonyoung. “Jangan dimakan semuanya!”  
Soonyoung mengangguk sambil cemberut. “Cepetan ya!” katanya sebelum Junhui dan Wonwoo keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkannya sendirian.  
“Dia kenapa tuh?” tanya Wonwoo pada Junhui saat keduanya sudah berada di luar ruang latihan. “Tumben banget dia begitu, manja dan posesif.”  
Junhui tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo sebelumnya. “Engga kenapa-kenapa, tapi dia jadi keliatan lucu ya kayak gitu?”  
“Kalau gue kayak gitu, gue lucu juga engga?”  
“Hah?!” Junhui terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu tapi kemudian dia tertawa cukup keras hingga hampir membuatnya menangis. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo bisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan itu terdengar aneh tapi menggelikan bagi Junhui. “Hahaha… engga tau deh."  
“Dasar!” Wonwoo cemberut.  
“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang bisa gue bantu?” tanya Junhui setelah tawanya mereda.  
“Oh, hampir aja gue lupa.” Wonwoo menepuk dahinya pelan. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan handphone dari salah satu saku jaketnya. Dia menyentuh layar handphone itu beberapa kali sebelum memperlihatkan sebuah halaman toko online pada Junhui. “Lihat nih! Gue mau beli sweater tapi gue engga tahu yang mana yang paling cocok sama gue. Lo bisa pilihin?” pintanya sambil menatap temannya dengan penuh harap. Dia merasa pilihannya selalu tidak bagus, khususnya pada urusan fashion, jadi dia ingin tahu pendapat Junhui sebelum membeli salah satu sweater yang dijual toko online itu.  
“Coba gue lihat!” Junhui mengambil handphone Wonwoo dari genggamannya untuk melihat dengan jelas sweater-sweater tersebut. Cukup lama dia terdiam sambil menatap layar handphone sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan pendapatnya. “Hmm… semuanya bagus. Pilih satu aja!” katanya sambil mengembalikan handphone itu pada Wonwoo.  
“Engga apa-apa kayak gitu?” tanya Wonwoo dengan nada suara yang terdengar ragu.  
“Iya. Kenapa engga?” Junhui mengangguk mantap sambil mengangkat bahunya.  
“Karena ini ‘beli satu gratis satu’.”  
“Terus?”  
“Gue mau kasih yang satunya lagi ke elo.”  
“Beneran?” Junhui terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Jarang sekali Wonwoo membelikannya sesuatu kecuali pada saat hari ulang tahunnya. Hari itu tentu saja bukan hari ulang tahunnya dan itu membuatnya heran.  
“Iya. Kenapa engga?” Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. “Jadi, yang mana nih yang gue beli?” tanyanya lagi pada Junhui.  
“Yaaa… kayak yang gue bilang tadi, semuanya bagus dan gue pikir gaya pakaian kita engga terlalu beda jadi pilih aja satu!” kata Junhui.  
“Kenapa engga lo aja yang pilihin buat gue?” pinta Wonwoo sambil memberikan handphone-nya pada Junhui.  
“Engga apa-apa nih?” tanya Junhui untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo sebelum temannya kecewa dengan pilihannya nanti karena dia tidak tahu pilihannya akan disukai Wonwoo atau tidak.  
“Kenapa engga?” Wonwoo balik bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Itu menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pilihan apa pun yang akan dipilih Junhui.  
Junhui terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. “Hmm… oke.” Dia mengambil kembali handphone Wonwoo dan memperhatikan sweater-sweater itu dengan teliti. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Junhui untuk kemudian memutuskan sweater mana yang cocok untuk mereka. “Gue paling suka yang ini,” katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gambar sweater berwarna hitam dengan dua strip berwarna putih pada lengan kiri atas. “Cocok sama kita kan?”  
Wonwoo melihat gambar sweater yang telah dipilih Junhui tadi dan tak perlu waktu lama untuknya untuk mengangguk, menyetujui pilihan itu. “Iya. Selera lo emang bagus ya!” katanya sambil menepuk punggung Junhui dengan wajah senang.  
Junhui hanya tertawa menanggapinya sambil mengembalikan handphone Wonwoo.  
“Kak Junhui!” tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, khususnya Junhui.  
“Hai, Seokmin!” Junhui tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seokmin, orang yang memanggilnya tadi, yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.  
“Kak Jihoon minta gue cari Kakak,” kata Seokmin ketika dia sudah berada di depan Wonwoo dan Junhui dengan napas terengah-engah. “Dia mau Kakak datang ke studionya untuk rekaman lagu baru kita.” Lanjutnya dengan napas yang mulai berjalan normal.  
“Oh… oke. Gue akan ke sana,” kata Junhui.  
“Kakak harus ke sana sekarang,” desak Seokmin dengan tatapan memohon. “Kakak tahu Kak Jihoon kayak gimana kan? Dia engga suka menunggu.”  
Junhui tertawa kecil. Semua orang di grup tahu kepribadian Jihoon yang satu itu tapi Junhui tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melunakkan hatinya bila itu terjadi padanya nanti. “Gue tahu. Oke, gue jalan sekarang. Dah, kalian!” Junhui pun segera berlari tanpa menunggu salam balasan dari Seokmin atau pun Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ekspresi keberatan pada wajah Wonwoo saat dia pergi.  
Studio Jihoon letaknya satu lantai di atas ruang latihan. Tidak terlalu jauh memang tapi tetap saja membuat napas Junhui terengah-engah begitu sampai di sana karena dia berlari dengan cukup cepat. Setelah membuat napasnya kembali berjalan normal, Junhui mengetuk pintu studio itu sebelum membukanya. Jihoon benci jika seseorang masuk ke sana tanpa mengetuk dan dia tidak ingin temannya merasa seperti itu.  
“Akhirnya lo datang juga,” sambut Jihoon dengan nada suara yang terdengar tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat lelah.  
“Hai, Ji! Gue siap untuk rekaman,” kata Junhui. Meskipun dia melihat dengan jelas wajah lelah Jihoon, dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu.  
“Rekaman apa?” tanya Jihoon dengan nada santai.  
Dahi Junhui berkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Bukannya tadi lo minta Seokmin untuk…”  
“Itu cuma alasan gue doang,” potong Jihoon dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia merasa senang karena telah berhasil menipu Junhui. Kemudian, dia menepukkan tangannya pada sebuah sofa di sampingnya, meminta Junhui untuk duduk di sana.  
Wajah Junhui tampak kesal karena tipuan itu tapi dia tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Jihoon karena dia tahu temannya itu sedang lelah. Dia pun menuruti permintaan Jihoon untuk duduk di sofa itu. Setelah dia duduk di sana, Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Junhui. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Jihoon segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kepalanya berada di atas paha Junhui.  
“Gue senang lo di sini,” kata Jihoon sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Junhui menatap wajah Jihoon yang terlihat damai seperti itu, seakan-akan dia sedang tidur padahal dia masih dalam kondisi sadar. Dari caranya berbicara, Junhui tahu pasti Jihoon benar-benar kelelahan dan butuh teman untuk berbicara. Dia merasa kasihan pada temannya itu. Pasti dia sudah berkerja sangat keras hari ini, pikir Junhui sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan lembut. Jihoon memang terkenal sebagai pekerja keras. Dia sering memaksa dirinya untuk menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk album-album mereka. Oleh karena itu dia sering kurang tidur atau makan. Ajaibnya, dia selalu sehat. Mungkin sistem imunnya masih sangat baik. “Lo capek banget ya?” tanya Junhui dengan suara pelan, takut mengganggu mood Jihoon.  
“Bisa dibilang begitu,” jawab Jihoon, juga dengan suara yang pelan.  
“Udah makan siang?”  
“Belum.”  
Jawaban Jihoon itu tentu membuat Junhui terkejut. “Kenapa belum?!” tanyanya sambil menatap temannya yang masih terpejam dengan tatapan cemas. “Lo harus makan siang supaya engga sakit! Gue keluar sebentar ya, mau…”  
“Engga usah!” Jihoon membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba sambil menahan tangan Junhui yang hendak memindahkan kepalanya dari pahanya. Tanpa dikatakannya, dia tahu kalau Junhui ingin membelikannya makan siang tapi dia tidak membutuhkannya saat itu. Lagipula dia belum merasa lapar. “Gue cuma mau ngobrol sama lo di sini.”  
“Tapi lo harus makan siang dulu, Ji,” kata Junhui, mencoba membujuk Jihoon.  
“Iya, nanti,” Jihoon berjanji.  
Junhui terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Jihoon. Dia meragukan kata-kata itu. Jihoon sering berjanji tapi dia juga sering mengingkarinya. “Janji?”  
Jihoon mengangguk mantap, masih dengan posisi berbaring dengan kepala di atas paha Junhui. “Janji!” katanya dengan sangat meyakinkan.  
“Oke,” Junhui memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.  
“Gimana latihan hari ini?” tanya Jihoon kemudian sambil mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.  
“Capek seperti biasa tapi itu bukan apa-apa selama gue ga cedera,” canda Junhui yang membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil setelahnya. Junhui senang melihat tawa itu. Setidaknya itu akan membuat Jihoon merasa lebih baik setelah kelelahan karena bekerja. “Lo sendiri gimana? Lancar?” tanya Junhui.  
Jihoon mengangguk lagi. “Iya. Gue baru aja menyelesaikan satu lagu,” katanya. “Mau denger?”  
“Mau!” tanpa berpikir panjang, Junhui mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Dia selalu menyukai lagu yang diciptakan Jihoon.  
Jihoon kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaringnya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang ada di komputer studio itu. Setelah itu, dia kembali berbaring seperti sebelumnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.  
Intro lagu itu terdengar sangat indah. Sebuah lagu dengan tempo pelan yang akan membuat siapa saja merasa tenang mendengarnya. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Junhui selama dia mendengarkan lagu itu. Suara Jihoon pun terdengar merdu, bercampur dengan baik dengan musiknya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. “Bagus, Ji, lagunya. Gue suka!” puji Junhui setelah lagu itu berakhir.  
Jihoon tidak meresponnya dengan kata-kata tapi dengan suara napas yang teratur. Ya, dia sudah terlelap sejak lagu itu dimainkan. Dia bahkan bergeming saat Junhui menekan jari telunjuknya ke pipinya yang sedikit tembam itu untuk memastikan kalau temannya itu tidur atau tidak.  
Junhui hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Jihoon yang tertidur di pangkuannya itu. Dia tidak berusaha untuk memindahkannya. Dia membiarkan temannya itu seperti itu untuk beberapa saat karena dia tahu Jihoon benar-benar membutuhkannya.

***

Setelah makan malam bersama dan melakukan beberapa latihan dalam formasi lengkap, boygroup Seventeen meninggalkan gedung agensi mereka untuk kembali ke asrama dimana mereka akan beristirahat sampai esok hari. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai pergi hingga akirnya hanya menyisakan Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Malam itu giliran mereka yang bertugas membersihkan ruang latihan.  
Setengah jam kemudian, mereka selesai melakukan tugas masing-masing; Junhui dengan menyapu lantai, Soonyoung dengan menata barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu, Wonwoo dengan mengepel lantai, dan Jihoon dengan mengelap kaca jendela. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah rapi dan bersih, mereka keluar ruangan itu setelah mematikan semua lampu.  
Udara malam itu cukup dingin, membuat mereka merapatkan jaketnya masing-masing supaya tubuh mereka tetap hangat. Soonyoung bahkan tak segan-segan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Junhui dan sikapnya itu membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon merasa terganggu.  
“Diantara kami bertiga, siapa yang paling lo perhatiin, Jun? Gue kan?” tiba-tiba Soonyoung bertanya sambil menatap Junhui dengan penuh harap. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri bukan karena tanpa alasan. Sikap Junhui yang perhatian padanya hari itu adalah alasannya. Dia benar-benar tersentuh dengan perhatian temannya itu.  
“Engga mungkin! Itu pasti gue,” Wonwoo langsung tidak menyetujui kata-kata Soonyoung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang paling diperhatikan oleh Junhui. Seperti halnya Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu karena Junhui telah memilihkannya sweater yang cocok untuknya. Itu termasuk perhatian dari Junhui untuknya kan?  
Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. “Lo pasti bercanda! Kenapa elo?” tanyanya. “Lo kan jarang ngobrol sama dia!”  
Apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung memang benar. Wonwoo memang jarang berbicara dengan Junhui tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak baik. “Tapi kami deket satu sama lain, ya kan, Jun?”  
Junhui baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo tapi Jihoon dengan cepat menyelanya. “Kalian berdua berisik banget!” serunya dengan wajah kesal. “Orang yang paling diperhatiin Junie pastinya gue-lah.”  
“Elo?!” mata Soonyoung terbuka lebar sambil menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan sangat terkejut seakan-akan temannya itu baru saja mengatakan bulan pada malam itu ada dua. Kemudian, Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Jihoon. “Itu amat sangat engga mungkin!”  
“Kenapa engga?” tanya Jihoon dengan tatapan tak terima. “Lo bisa engga berhenti merasa Junie sebagai milik lo, Kwon Soonyoung?”  
“Kenapa gue harus begitu? Ini udah takdir gue dan Junie untuk berada di tim yang sama jadi orang yang paling diperhatiin sama Junie pasti gue kan?” Soonyoung menatap Junhui, memintanya untuk menyetujui kata-katanya tadi.  
“Bros, gue perhatian kok sama kalian semua!” akhirnya Junhui bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Dia merasa lega setelah mengatakannya tapi ketiga temannya itu terlihat sebaliknya.  
“Engga bisa gitu, Jun! Lo cuma bisa pilih salah satu dari kami bertiga!” seru Soonyoung sambil cemberut.  
“Iya. Jadi dua orang ini bisa berhenti berkhayal,” kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk ke arah Soonyoung dan Jihoon.  
“Itu kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pengkhayal sebenarnya,” kata Jihoon, menanggapi kata-kata Wonwoo barusan.  
Junhui menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya saat itu. Seperti yang dikatakannya sebelumnya, dia memperhatikan mereka semua secara rata, tidak ada yang lebih atau pun kurang, dan dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka. “Gue engga bisa. Gue sayang kalian semua!” katanya yang langsung membuat ketiga temannya berhenti berjalan dan terdiam untuk menatapnya sambil tercengang. Junhui merasa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tapi setelah dipikir-pikir yang dikatakannya itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dan dia merasa itu hal yang wajar karena dia sudah menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluarganya, saudaranya.  
“Ya ampun… dia baru aja bilang sayang ke gue!” Soonyoung berseru senang yang sekaligus memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju asrama setelah tadi sempat terhenti beberapa saat.  
“Dia bilang itu ke kita semua, bodoh!” kata jihoon dan kemudian dia dan Soonyoung terlibat dalam adu argumen yang cukup hebat. Walau begitu tidak ada satu pun dari Wonwoo atau Junhui yang menghentikan mereka karena mereka tahu dua orang itu tidak akan bersikap melampaui batas.  
Momen itu pun digunakan Wonwoo untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan Junhui di belakang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang terlalu larut dalam perdebatan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari hal tersebut. “Gue harus berterima kasih sama mereka nanti karena gue bisa milikin lo buat diri gue sendiri sekarang,” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Junhui.  
Junhui hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo, menggodainya. Kemudian dia dan Wonwoo mulai membicarakan beberapa hal tanpa mempedulikan Soonyoung dan Woozi yang masih bertengkar.  
Malam itu Junhui merasa sangat bahagia karena dirinya ternyata sangat berharga bagi teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu disayanginya dan dia berjanji tak akan membuat mereka menyesal memilihnya sebagai teman mereka.

***


End file.
